Chapter 13 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Demons Appear
Short Summary Long Summary Kenpachi Zaraki is lost, and Yachiru Kusajishi is horribly failing at guiding him. She promises to take him through a shortcut, with Kenpachi regretting leaving the others when the mist appeared. Yachiru then says it’s more fun just to charge in, with Kenpachi agreeing. She reassures the great man of the shortcut, saying she has the best sense of direction of all, promising to be at the enemy base, promising strong opponents. Kenpachi grins, hoping to see how strong the other worlds are, earning a cheer from Yachiru. Ikkaku shows frustration and impatience at the enemy’s tactics, despite being comforted by Yumichika and Kagura’s presence. He comments they won’t get anything done just standing there, but Yumichika says they don’t have much choice, since being alone in the mist means certain death, and that is no way for a Squad 11 member to die. When Ikkaku protests, Kagura firmly says survival can’t be left to chance. He comments on women being troublesome when right, earning a scowl. Kagura then decides to rely on her other senses, focusing on energy signatures. She then feels Chakra speeding toward her, blocking the long blade of blue Chakra with Archenemy. After the group expresses surprise, Mangetsu appears, hoping no one finds out about how an undrawn sword blocked the Hiramekarei. He comments on Kagura’s unusual sword style, promising to remember the talented woman, but he’ll still eliminate her, so no one knows of the slight against him. Karui reveals Mangetsu’s identity and reputation as the Second Coming of the Demon. Mangetsu laughs at his fearsome reputation, and then disappears in the mist. Ikkaku growls at the cowardice, to which Mangetsu’s echoing voice says that fighting from the shadows is the Shinobi way. Karui then warns them of Hiramekarei’s range. Mangetsu muses of the times that Zabuza Momochi would list off the vital points of the body before striking his opponents, and then proceeds to do the same. Ikkaku realizes the ninja is toying with them, with Yumichika saying he has every right to, earning Mangetsu’s laugh, telling the ‘feather face’ that it takes balls to admit being in trouble. The name-calling just puts Yumichika in a murderous state. Mangetsu thinks on the Hidden Mist Jutsu’s greatest weapon, fear, feeling exhilarated from his enemies’ terror. At this point, a Gentle Fist goes through Mangetsu. Unfazed, Mangetsu swings the Hiramekarei at Yoshio, who is able to get away to the five others. He says he’s a friend, and his Byakugan can see through the mist. Kagura asks for Mangetsu’s location, and the Hyūga answers that he’s coming straight for Yumichika, who responds with a ‘Bloom, Fuji Kujaku’ that blocks the attack. Mangetsu then says it isn’t fun anymore, cursing the Hyūga for being their eyes. Yumichika insults his opponent as a ‘fanged freak’, and expresses glee at the thought of cutting him. He’s able to parry the ninja sword, and swing at Mangetsu’s head, making it explode into water, and then reform. Mangetsu then responds that the Soul Reaper knows nothing about Ninja Clan Techniques. With an “Extend, Hōzukimaru”, Ikkaku cuts Mangetsu’s shoulder. Cavendish uses a Beautiful Sword: Blue Bird to go through Mangetsu’s body. The ninja then turns into the puddle and vanishes into the mist. Karui tells the trio to get back in formation, while Kagura asks the Hyūga for Mangetsu’s location. He reveals that there are now three Mangetsus, with Karui deducting them to be Water Clones. Mangetsu then complains about the difficulties in eliminating the group, preparing something different. He then uses a Water Style: Raging River to separate the group, while smirking about hunters always separating the herd and picking them off. At this point, Fuguki appears and chastises Mangetsu for taking so long. They ask each other why they aren’t tearing through victims, and when Mangetsu states his difficulties, Fuguki scoffs about the Hōzuki not living up to his potential, angering Mangetsu, who asks if he wants to start. Fukuki then reminds Mangetsu of the assignment before departing, leaving Mangetsu muttering about the fat bastard. He then orders his clones to move in. Kagura notes the separation, with Mangetsu commenting he had no choice. Kagura says if she concentrates, she can sense the Ninja, with Mangetsu replying he won’t give her that chance. She decides to improvise and use the Slashing Form, much to Mangetsu’s confusion. He unleashes the Hiramekarei towards the back of her neck, but Kagura sees him, to the ninja’s shock. Mangetsu then realizes that the Slashing Form blew the mist away, and admits being impressed with her countering the Hidden Mist Jutsu and neutralizing the Silent Killing. Mangetsu then says he wants to know her sword style, charging her while wearing an excited grin. Yumichika and Cavendish are enraged over the state of their hair the water put them in. Yumichika just screams of homicide, and once Cavendish stops sobbing, he joins him in cries for murder. They then begin to argue over who gets to kill him, thinking that the victim of the worse crime should do the deed, and whoever had the better hair has the right. It then escalates into name-calling, with insults of “Blonde she-male”, and “Human peacock” thrown in. Clone-Mangetsu watches all this with a sweat-drop, thinking they’ll self-destruct. They then decide whoever finds him first gets to kill him, and they’ll be the most beautiful, much to Clone-Mangetsu’s confusion. Then he calls it a cliché when they put aside their differences. He turns into a puddle, makes his way to the two, and reforms behind them intending to suffocate them with his enlarged watery hands. Unfortunately for the clone, the duo are on high alert, and they notice the instant he appears, screaming for his death as they disperse the clone with their swords. They realize they were duped, curse him, and decide to go into the mist to hunt him down. Ikkaku uses Hōzukimaru to block the Water Clone’s Jutsu, and when the Clone doesn’t use Hiramekarei, the Soul Reaper realizes that he’s fighting a fake, wondering how durable it is. It sends a Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu, which Ikkaku is able to disperse. The Clone notes how easily the Soul Reaper is blocking attacks, deciding Ninjutsu won’t work. It also acknowledges the danger of getting close, noting Ikkaku’s prowess at short range fighting. It then melts into a puddle, deciding on caution and moving at high speed towards Ikkaku. He senses the coming clone and stabs at it, but the puddle dodges and reforms behind Ikkaku, enveloping the Soul Reaper in a watery hand. Ikkaku frantically commands his Shikai to Split, and whips the end behind his head to impale the Water Clone, successfully dispersing it. He then remembers the others, hoping they had as good luck as he did. Another group trapped by the Hidden Mist Jutsu consists of Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi of the Hidden Rock, Milliana, Neliel, and Brook. Milliana hates the idea of standing around, worrying about her friends, specifically Kagura. Kitsuchi reminds the group there’s nothing they can do, with Kurotsuchi commenting on eyes being useless. Brook says he’s the exception, since he doesn’t have eyes (SKULL JOKE!). Only Neliel laughs, with Kurotsuchi yelling for the skeleton to take things seriously. They are then approached by a Hyūga, who names himself Ryūhei, informing the group of Shunsui’s orders to aid the trapped. Kitsuchi tells the group they’re going to get as many people out of the mist as possible, and when Kurotsuchi asks about the enemy, says they will engage any they find, but not seek them out. They then move single file, Kitsuchi in front and Ryūhei in back. The Hyūga then notices an insanely high chakra level moving toward them, and attacks Fuguki with a Gentle Fist. A swing from Samehada disperses the chakra in the attack, much to all the ninjas’ horror. Fuguki then uses his hair to instantly kill Ryūhei. Kitsuchi mutters about Samehada being in Killer B’s possession, with Fuguki admitting he only has a copy, forged by Sagi. The Rock Ninja then realizes that every Ninja Mist Swordsman has their blade once again. Milliana sends a Kitten Blast, while Neliel shoots a Cero. Much to their horror, Samehada eats their attacks. When Milliana questions how, Fuguki explains that Magic and Spirit Energy are similar enough to Chakra to be absorbed, adding how delicious it was to Samehada. Kitsuchi then thinks about Taijutsu being the only way to fight anyone who has Samehada, but with the Hidden Mist Jutsu, the Swordsman can vanish anytime to avoid a good hit. Brook then steps forward, wondering what happens when someone with no unique energy faces the swordsman. When Kurotsuchi asks what he’s doing, Brook admits being frightened, but knows that he’s the only one who can fight Fuguki without worrying about Samehada’s abilities. Kitsuchi concedes the point, asking Brook one last time, offering an escape with Earth Style. Brook then resolves himself, saying its time to write a Ballad of the Mist, adding a song can’t be written without effort. Kitsuchi then tells Brook to be cautious, with the Skeleton laughing that he has already seen the World’s Greatest Swordsman, saying his opponent will be no problem. Fuguki promises to make Brook suffer for underestimating him. Brook tells his allies to leave, and Kitsuchi gives the order to move, despite Kurotsuchi’s protest. Fuguki then taunts Brook by saying fighting him alone is foolish. To calm his nerves, Brook starts to sing Binks’ Sake, much to Fuguki’s confusion. It then cuts to Jinin, who has killed the other four members of X-Drake’s squad. The swordsman then taunts the dead, saying nothing can defend against the Helmet Splitter, with X-Drake noting his own ruined weapons. The Supernova then decides to transform, using his Lizard-Lizard Fruit: Dinosaur Model. Jinin then remembers Diamanté mentioning Devil Fruits, and retreats into the mist to avoid a direct fight. X-Drake then reveals that he can smell the swordsman, attempting a pounce, which is barely avoided by Jinin. The clash continues between Kagura and Mangetsu, with the latter greatly enjoying himself despite his clones’ defeat, admiring the Style of the Undrawn Sword as interesting and impressive. He then notes irritation at Kagura always using her Slashing Form when pushed deeper into the mist, continuing the stalemate. Mangetsu then Releases Hiramekarei, taking the form of an axe swung at Kagura’s head. She ducks and rushes forward with a Strong Form. The move destroys half of Mangetsu’s liquid body, and the mist behind him. When Mangetsu reforms, he realizes at the rate they’re going, the Coalition’s plan will be ruined. He slashes downward, with Kagura dodging and swinging a Long Form. Mangetsu is able to block, thinking about how he can’t lose so he can save face. He then uses a Water Style: Senbon Rainstorm, which speeds towards Kagura. She is able to block it, but this allows Mangetsu to retreat into the mist, frustrating Kagura. She thinks that she needs to corner Mangetsu to end the fight. He then leaps out of the mist with two enlarged, watery hands. She notices he’s charging without the sword, and uses a Gravity Change to disperse the clone. Another Mangetsu grabs Kagura’s head, and when she slashes him, he also disperses, with the Witch realizing Mangetsu’s trying to wear her out. Mangetsu then charges with the Hiramekarei, leading Kagura to think she has the real one. Archenemy and Hiramekarei clash, but the latter is dispersed, surprising Kagura. At that moment, a blue chakra blade slices out of the mist into Kagura’s stomach, right through Clone-Mangetsu. Mangetsu then walks up, laughing, and stabs Kagura in the shoulder. He then reveals that the fake Hiramekarei was a transformed Water Clone, saying it was a basic Transformation that worked perfectly. He then kicks Archenemy away from Kagura, and picks it up himself, complimenting its design and beauty. He decides it’s too good for Kagura and takes it. Kagura curses him, saying she won’t let him take it. Mangetsu taunts her, saying her wound will bleed out soon, and she’s very unlikely to pull a ‘taking you with me’. She then uses Gravity Change, screaming that Archenemy is part of her soul. Unfortunately for both of them, the Gravity Change also affects Archenemy, which shatters from the pressure. This stuns Kagura into a state of shock and horror, while Mangetsu gasps in surprise, with it ending with Kagura screaming “Archenemy”. Appearing Characters Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Kagura Mikazuchi Karui Cavendish Mangetsu Hōzuki Fuguki Suikazan Milliana Kurotsuchi Kitsuchi Neliel tu OderSchvank Brook X-Drake Jinin Akebino Abilities Jutsu * Gentle Fist * Byakugan * Water Clones * Water Style: Raging River * Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu * Water Style: Senbon Rainstorm Magic * Kitten Blast * Gravity Change Devil Fruit * Dragon Dragon Fruit: Model Allosaurus Hollow Powers * Cero (Spanish for "Zero") Zanpakuto * Fuji Kujaku ((藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock) * Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light) Weapons * Archenemy * Hiramekarei * Samehada * Helmet Splitter Techniques * Beautiful Sword: Blue Bird * Slashing Form * Strong Form Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 12 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Worth Woodsea Next Chapter: Chapter 14 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Predator and PreyCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign